Seré lo que Desees
by GreenBoy888
Summary: Crecer es difícil, más cuando en tu futuro está contemplado gobernar el poderoso reino de Asgard.


Thor siempre superaba en fuerza y habilidad en el combate a su hermano Loki, pero eso no significaba que fuese más débil ni nada parecido, sólo que sus puntos fuertes eran distintos. Cada entrenamiento después de sus clases de filosofía, ambos ponían todo su empeño para agradar a su padre cuando este presenciaba los combates. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, el favorito siempre fue Thor, por lo que toda su infancia Loki vivió a la sombra de su hermano sintiendose con menos derecho de pertenecer a la casa de Odín, ya que muchos lo consideraban débil o eso creía él, por esa razón se esforzaba al máximo todos los días y trataba de ser digno hijo de un dios.

Con el paso de los años ambos desarrollaron personalidades muy diferentes y se fortalecieron, como era de esperarse después de tanta preparación. Thor era valiente e intrépido con una extraordinaria fuerza física y Loki prestaba más atención a sus conocimientos de magia y hechicería, aunque de complexión frágil sus habilidades y fortaleza se equiparaban a las de su hermano. A pesar de ser a penas un niño, él era la voz de la razón y con su prudencia evitaba en múltiples ocasiones que su hermano Thor se metiera en problemas.

En cierta ocasión durante uno de sus entrenamientos, los hermanos asgardianos comenzaron a darse cuenta que poco a poco se estaban convirtiendo en adultos.

Thor: ¡Vamos! ¿Qué ya nadie se atreve a enfrentarnos? Ja ja ja- gritaba el rubio ante la mirada temerosa de sus compañeros de combate-. Loki permanecía a su lado como siempre hasta que uno de ellos lo retó en solitario.

Tipo 1: Ustedes son unos tramposos siempre pelean juntos, por qué no te atreves a enfrentarme sin que te esté cuidando tu hermano, eh Loki.- Thor voltea a ver a Loki en busca de una respuesta.

Loki: Adelante, de qué habría de temer si un deserebrado como tú me reta eh- le dijo altaneramente con su vocesita aún infantil.

Tipo 1: Ven aquí, voy a matarte maldito mocoso, ¡no creas que por ser hijo de Odin tendrás algún trato especial!- dicho esto se abalanzó contra él e inmediatamente Loki lo esquivó.

Loki: ¿Qué haces? ¿no dijiste algo sobre pelear? -ríe burlonamente. Qué lastima me das, tan patético.

Tipo 1: Ya verás insolente, ¡argh! -el muchacho toma una espada y al ver esto Thor le alcanza una a su hermano y comienzan a tener un duelo hasta que otro chico pone un pie detrás de Loki para que este caiga y funcionó.

Loki: Hey ¡eso es trampa! -dice estando en el suelo con el otro chico amenazandole con la punta de la espada.

Tipo 2: Ah no te quejes tú haces lo mismo cuando peleas al lado del mimado de Thor.

Loki: ¡No le digas así a mi hermano! -Loki de enojó y arrojó al tipo de la espada con un conjuro y luego se giró a encarar a quien lo había hecho caer para encajarle la espada en el pie sin llegar a atravezarlo pero causando la molestia de otros chicos que también se abalanzaron contra él; entonces Thor quiso intervenir pero otros chicos le detuvieron y sólo pudo observar como golpeaban con verdadero odio a su hermanito.

Thor: ¡Ya! Es suficiente, déjenlo. - Cuando pudo zafarse comenzó a quitar a los chicos uno por uno

y al fin pudo observar a Loki tirado en el suelo con cara de resentimiento.

Loki: No tenías que ayudarme Thor.

Thor: Pero te estaban dando una paliza, no seas orgulloso. - Y le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a ponerse en pie, mientras los demás los miraban con odio mientras abrían paso a uno de los capitanes que se había percatado del alboroto.

Capitán: ¡No puedo creer que aún se porten como niños! Yo a su edad ya peleaba en mis primeras batallas y no había tiempo para estas tonterías; un soldado asgardiano pose además de fuerza y destreza, la sabiduría para discernir cuando pelear y cuando usar la prudencia.

Loki y Thor se voltean a ver ya un poco más calmados y el resto continúan con algo de molestia en sus rostros.

Capitán: Ahora retírense y piensen en lo absurdo de sus acciones de esta mañana.

Todos: Sí capitán.

Los hermanos emprenden en silencio el camino a su casa. Frigga los ve entrando y de inmediato se da cuenta que su hijo Loki está herido.

Frigga: Cariño mírate, ¿qué ha pasado?

Loki: Nada mamá es que...

Thor: Le dieron una golpiza por hablador.

Loki: Calla qué fuiste tú quien empezó, que sean unos delicados que no aguantan nada no es mi problema.

Thor: Tú nunca mides tus palabras y todo el tiempo te metes en problemas- ahora lo acusa con la mujer- yo soy la única persona con la que habla mamá, ¡es un antisocial y sólo me pone en vergüenza!

Frigga: ¡Thor! No hables así de tu hermano.

Loki lo miraba con un dolor indescriptible mientras hablaba, pero trataba de disimular.

Frigga: Tal vez no sea perfecto Thor, pero es tu hermano. Ahora estás castigado y no sales de tu habitación hasta que yo lo diga.

Thor: Pero madre, ¡ya no soy un niño!

Frigga: Entonces deja de actuar como uno. Si no aprenden a controlar sus emociones no podrá ninguno de ustedes dirigir Asgard y serán la ruina de este reino. Tú vete a tu habitación a reflexionar lo que has hecho -dice señalando al rubio.

Thor: Pero si no hice nada, sólo dije la verdad.

Frigga: Las palabras también son un arma Thor y a veces pueden herir más.

Thor: Díselo a él... es el provocador.

Frigga: ¿Qué no te puedes quedar callado hijo? no empeores esto y retírate. Y tú Loki ven conmigo.

Thor se fue haciendo muecas de molestia, mientras Loki caminaba cabizbajo al lado de su madre. No volvieron a tener contacto el resto del día. Loki no entendía por qué su hermano de repente se enojaba tanto con él, a veces no necesitaba hacer nada para que de repente le tratara mal y rato después, todo como si nada.

Loki: Tal vez sea porque estamos madurando, pero nunca pensé que sería así -hablaba con una pequeña lagartija que tenía en su mano, mientras regresaba de sus clases de hechicería. -Se ha vuelto muy violento y sólo busca probar cuan fuerte es... la verdad no me importa, mientras no sea malo conmigo.

Fandral sale de la nada a su encuentro sorprendiendolo.

Fandral: Hola Loki, ¿con quién hablas?

Loki: Ahm, con nadie -y esconde su mano detrás de la espalda.

Fandral: Oye si que se calentaron las cosas hoy eh.

Loki: Pues.. sí- el chico estaba muy extrañado de que ese rubio le estuviera dirigiendo la palabra, pero a la vez algo contento de poder platicar.-No pensé que se lo tomarían tan a pecho, todos estábamos entrenando tranquilamente, pero no les puedes decir nada porque ahí andan de sentidos.

Fandral: Jajaja cierto, no deberían tomarse todo tan a pecho, pero más bien creo que es un resentimiento que tienen hacia ti.

Loki: ¿Pero yo que les hice?

Fandral: No lo sé de cierto, pero tal vez te envidian, jaja.

Seguían caminando sin rumbo fijo hasta que Loki se dio cuenta de que estaba oscureciendo.

Loki: Pff, ¿a mí que abrían de envidiarme? Jijiji...

Fandral: No se tal vez... tus lindos ojos.

Loki: Jhá, que gracioso jeje.

Fandral: Pues si tienes lindos ojos, tienes una apariencia distintiva del resto. Como un aura misteriosa no sé, jajaja.

Loki: No digas estupideces- Loki comenzaba a incomodarse con la charla.

Fandral: Ok ok, todo bien, no te esponjes.

Loki: Adiós Fandral.

Fandral: Oye espera espera, sigamos platicando.

Loki: No, ya me aburriste.

Fandral:Pero yo aún no me enfado de ti-y le toma del brazo estrellandolo contra la pared.

Loki: ¿¡Qué diablos te pasa imbécil!?

Fandral: Sh shhh, deberías ser más amable con la gente Loki, aquí nadie te quiere y si no te han atravesado el corazón es sólo porque eres hijo de Odin.

Loki sintió una vulnerabilidad enorme y no pudo hacerle frente. Fue entonces cuando otros dos chicos aparecieron y entre todos le despojaron de sus ropas mientras él forcejeaba débilmente.

Al final lo dejaron en el suelo, desnudo y humillado, frente al oscuro patio de su propia casa hasta que su hermano apareció y le cubrió con una cobija.

Loki: ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

Thor: Los escuché...

Loki: Ah.

Thor: ¿Puedes levantarte?

Loki: Si

Después, ambos entraron en silencio a la habitación que aún compartían. Esa noche Thor durmió en la cama de su hermano para darle seguridad, como en los viejos tiempos cuando Loki corría a su lado si tenía pesadillas.

A la mañana siguiente todo ocurría con normalidad y realizaron todas sus tareas y entrenamientos sin ningún problema, aún se sentía un ambiente pesado, pero trataban de ignorarlo lo más posible. Definitivamente estaban entrando a una edad muy dificil.

Al caer la noche ambos se dirigieron al salón de baño para asearse después de otro largo día repleto de responsabilidades; ya no eran sólo juegos ocio y travesuras. Thor estaba por cumplir los 13 años y sus hormonas comenzaban a volverlo loco, pero él en su inocencia, sólo sabía que algo raro pasaba y por alguna razón se irritaba fácilmente con su hermano, tal vez envidiaba que él no tenía que estar pasando por todo eso.

Se duchaban en silencio, pero el rubio de pronto comenzó a sentir hormigueos en sus partes nobles y no quiso que Loki se diera cuenta, así que le echo un chorro de agua a la cara mientras salía de la gran tina y se envolvía en una toalla. El agua logró entrarle a la nariz y se levantó por reflejo para comenzar a toser, descubriendo que el causante ya se había ido. Estaba demasiado confundido.

Thor estaba acostado en su cama cuando Loki apareció minutos después, lucía algo inquieto y se revolvía entre las cobijas.

Loki: Thor, hermano, qué te pasa? Has andado muy raro estos últimos días, antes platicábamos hasta tarde y nos reíamos de todo, ¿es que hice algo malo y ahora me odias?

Thor: No, no es eso... la verdad no sé qué tengo, sólo siento ganas de hacer algo que no puedo hacer.

Loki: ¿Y por qué no lo haces? Tal vez eso te cure y vuelva todo a la normalidad.

Thor: No es tan fácil.

Loki: Cuéntame, quiero ayudar.

Thor: Mmm... de acuerdo... ¿tú sabes que siempre me ha gustado Siff verdad? Y bueno pues, ella...

Loki: ...no me interesa saber sobre ella.

Thor: Loki tienes que superarlo algún día, ella también es nuestra amiga.

Loki: No Thor, es tú amiga, conmigo ya ni habla.

Thor: Porque tú la odias, es lo más normal jeje.

Loki: Argh, ok, continúa, pero sólo porque quiero ayudarte.

Thor: De acuerdo te decía. Sif en verdad me gusta y algún día quisiera casarme con ella, pero está decidida a convertirse en una guerrera valkiria y si así sucede jamás estaremos juntos y eso me frustra demasiado.

Loki: Ajá, sí, ¿qué más?

Thor: Pues que, creo que tengo deseos carnales por ella...

Silencio...

Loki: Pero aún eres muy joven para esas cosas her... hermano.

Thor: ¿Qué a ti no te ha pasado? Es desesperante y duele como no tienes idea, sólo puedo pensar en... ah ya olvidalo, aún eres un niño.

Loki: Ahm, pues, no del todo... también estoy creciendo no soy tan pequeño Thor, es sólo que me puedo controlar.

Thor: Jajajaja, que tierno eres...

Loki: Claro que no, ¡se llama auto control!

Thor: No, se llama infancia, jajaja. Loki está chiquito, Loki lo tiene chiquitooo -canturreaba burlonamente mientras Loki le daba manotazos por todo el cuerpo denotando leve enojo.

Loki: Claro que no, soy una persona destinada a grandes propósitos, no puedo perder mi tiempo con cosas mundanas- decía mientras lo seguía "golpeando" hasta que accidentalmente su mano rozó el pene semi endurecido de Thor y este soltó un leve gemido. Loki se quedó pasmado y llevó sus manos a su pecho alejándolas del objeto del delito.

Thor: Perdón

Loki: No, perdoname tú, no debí.. sabiendo que estás pasando por esto...

Thor: Nah descuida, ya me ocuparé ... ehm, buenas noches.

Loki: Buenas noches hermano.

El momento fue muy incómodo y Loki no podía dormir, en parte por estar pensando demasiado y por otro lado escuchaba a su hermano claramente "deshacerse del problema". Después de varios intentos su erección no bajaba y optó por ir a lavarse la cara con agua fría, pero tampoco funcionó. Loki se dio cuenta de todo esto y se apiadó de su hermano traduciendo su preocupación en una descabellada idea.

Loki: Ahm, Thor, ya es muy tarde deberías dormirte.

Thor: Ah, como crees que podré dormirme así -dijo señalando molesto su "casita de campaña"

A Loki le dio algo de pena, pero desde el otro extremo de la habitación y sólo con la luz de una vela, el rubio ni cuenta se dio. Pero la situación iba de mal en peor, eran demasiadas cosas para un sólo día y estaba terminando de la manera más rara del mundo.

Loki: Thor yo... podría intentar ayudarte...

Thor: Ah si listillo ¿cómo? -dijo cruzandose de brazos mientras estaba de rodillas sobre su cama.

Loki: Ehm, verás... estoy algo avanzado en mis clases de hechicería y no me vendría mal practicar...

Thor: A ver explícate, qué tiene que ver la magia con esto -decía incrédulo.

Entonces Loki se paró lentamente, traía puesto un camisón largo de color verde olivo que le llegaba justo arriba de las rodillas y fue caminando hacia Thor con paso lento y firme mientras apretaba sus ojos y parecía concentrarse. El rubio por su parte se sintió un poco intimidado porque no sabía que planeaba su hermano y sólo atinó a mirarlo con intriga cuando de repente tuvo que tallarse los ojos... ¡Era Sif!

Thor: Pero... cómo... ¿Sif, qué haces aquí?Sif: No podía dormir, sólo vine a ver cómo estabas -dijo mientras se metía entre las cobijas de Thor sin dejar de mirarlo tímidamente.

Thor no pensaba con claridad y se dejó llevar por el momento abalanzandose sobre "la chica". Su calentura dominaba sus instintos y de inmediato comenzó a frotarse sobre las piernas de "Sif" y a olfatear su cuello sin decir nada, como un animal en celo.

Tendría la apariencia de lady Sif... pero era Loki. Quien ahora estaba asustado, arrepintiendose de estar jugando con la mente de su hermano para según él ayudarlo a terminar con su dolor y frustración.. sexual. No sabía hasta donde llegarían, sólo se dejaba hacer. Estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos cuando tuvo un fuerte escalofrío al sentir la mano de Thor colándose por su entre pierna y quedó petrificado.

En cambio Thor sólo tenía como objetivo saciar su libido, así que se bajó los pantalones y comenzó a masturbarse mientras tocaba lascivamente el cuerpo debajo del suyo. Loki se sentía muy confundido pero extrañamente excitado, continuo sin moverse y con los ojos cerrados, hasta que sintió que su hermano llegaba al climax, este jadeó exhausto y se tumbó al lado de "la rubia" con un brazo cubriendo su cara.

Todo fue muy rápido... como un tornado que aparece de la nada y luego se va.

Estuvieron unos minutos escuchando sus propias respiraciones agitadas, cuando Loki se da cuenta de que su hermano yacía dormido. Entonces él cambió su forma de nuevo y se levantó con algo de dificultad ya que sus piernas no le respondían bien. Así que regresó a su cama sosteniendose de la pared y después cayendo en un profundo sueño.


End file.
